ALICE'S STORY
by papercut20
Summary: My name is Alice. That’s all I know. I woke up that fateful night, disoriented...scared. Not knowing who I am and where I am. And as my senses came to full alert, I began to wonder what I am.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I never imagined that I would be able to write a story in less than 24 hrs. Once I started typing, I just can't stop. Here is my version of how Alice came to be the vampire we love. It has a dark side to it, but what story hasn't. The important thing was she found happiness in the end. I hope you will love this story as much as I do. Reviews are really nice!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight, its characters and lines w/in the saga are all Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a rainy afternoon in Philadelphia. I have been going to this diner for weeks now. I know the waitress looks at me funny because I always arrive on the same hour, sit on the same stool by the counter, order the same drink and always seems to wait for someone.

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks of waiting, not knowing if what I saw would come true. But as I doubt my ability, my heart tells me different. Ok, granted that the heart thing maybe a little bit off.

You see I don't have a beating heart anymore.

My name is Alice. That's all I know. I woke up that fateful night, disoriented...scared. Not knowing who I am and where I am. And as my senses came to full alert, I began to wonder what I am.

I looked around me and I could see despite the darkness that I was in somebody's basement. It was cold and dirty but that did not seem to bother me, specially the cold. I sat up and glad to see that I was not tied up. I got a feeling that I should be.

I stood up without me really thinking about it. My movement was so fast it scared me. And if that was not enough, my other senses were freaking me out too. My eyes could see clearly despite the dark, my smell was so strong I could probably name all the things that can be found in the basement. My hearing was shocking me too; I could hear so many sounds at the same time.

Am I going crazy? Something seemed familiar with that notion. It was as if I want to remember something but I can't actually pin point what it is. But of all the things I am feeling right now; one is beginning to stand out.

I was thirsty.

I used my newfound sense of smell and was able to find a pipe leaking. It was water. I tried to gulp as much as I could but the thirst won't go away. I was also a bit repulsed by the taste of water. Ok, maybe it was not that clean, but it is still water right?

What is happening to me? Who am I and where am I? I was beginning to feel panic. An urge to cry was there but the tears won't come. The thirst won't go away too.

I felt different. Strong. Aside from the heightened senses, I have a gut feeling that there are a lot more changes in me. I began to touch myself for any physical sign. Two arms, two legs, ten fingers both on my hands and feet. Hmmm, everything's there. But when I got to my chest, I was shocked.

My heart was not beating.

I stood frozen. How can that be? Am I dead? Am I a ghost? My hand fell numbly from my chest as I slumped down to the dirty floor. Why can't I remember?

I hugged my knees closer to my body. I feel so alone and lost. I want to cry but it too wasn't right. No tears to spill no matter how much I want it to. I rocked back and forth settling in my own version of crying. A soundless agony deep inside me.

Out of old habit, I tried to wipe nonexistent tears from my cheeks. That's when I saw the tag around my wrist. I read from one it one word, a name.

Alice.

So that's my name. A single word but it brought so much happiness in me. So much hope. It was the first step to finding out what happened to me. I had to get out of this basement. I looked around for a way out. There was only a small window, not quite big enough for me to fit. I saw that there was a staircase on the far end of the basement. I started walking towards it. There was a door at the top. I made my up silently, praying that nobody would see me. I suddenly giggled. I am probably a ghost, nobody would see me.

I reached the door and quietly opened it. It led to a dark hallway. It was obviously a house and that would mean that there are people here. I wondered if these people have anything to do with what happened to me.

I saw that there was light coming from the end of the hallway. I crept closer to it. Then I heard the voices of a man and a woman talking. I was caught unaware as their scent assaulted my senses. The same thirst I felt earlier was back with a vengeance. My mouth was watering. I could feel myself giving in to that hunger. I closed my eyes and let my senses guide me.

I was just a step away from the doorway when I felt that I was no longer alone. I was being watched. I turned around and I saw a girl looking at me. I released a hissing sound which was so alien to my ears. Her eyes widened.

"Clarissa, is that you?" I heard the man call out. I could feel him walking around the table where they sat and was coming closer. I stepped backwards. The girl was still watching me. I thought she would scream any minute. Hungry as I was, I was also desperate to get out of here. So I am no ghost after all, the girl can definitely see me.

I kept moving backwards, still hissing. I wish I could stop it. It was an unpleasant sound for me but I can't seem to stop. Finally I found an open window; I opened it wider and prepared to jump.

I don't know what compelled me to look back, but I did. I saw the young girl still staring at me. I tried to smile but it was futile. I crouched and then I jumped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I walked aimlessly along the darkened streets. Only God knows where I am. I was walking for about three hours now. Although my feet were bare, the stones and concrete didn't seem to hurt my feet. I hugged myself as I walked, careful not to bump into any other person. That was a bit easy. Nobody would be out of their homes in this hour. But the hunger I have been suppressing, that's not easy.

I heard a couple of footsteps coming closer. Thanks to my new senses, I was able to detect two uniformed officers doing their patrol. I quickly turned to a darkened alley. Hiding in the darkness, waiting for them to walk by.

The closer they came, the more the thirst made its presence known. The urge to attack them was there too. I was mortified by my thoughts so I crept deeper into the alley, away from the officers. I crouched behind a dumpster and hugged myself. Fighting the urge that is slowly taking over my mind.

I was so absorbed in my misery that it failed to register on me that there was another person nearby. Too close actually. My head snapped up as I felt the man coming nearer to where I hid.

"Well, well, well. What do we have 'ear?" He was drunk and filthy. He was holding a bottle of whisky and he was leering at me. My nose flinched at his foul smell. But I smelled something else in him that I cannot identify. It smelled sweet. Would you believe that such a smell can come from such a man?

I stood up as he came closer to me. He was butt ugly, missing several teeth and those that were left were yellowed and disgusting. He reached out to me and grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm back with surprising strength. I almost dragged him with it.

"See what escaped the loony bin." He slurred. I stared at him. What the hell is he saying?

"Come now, me won't 'urt you. We're gonna have some fun." He made another attempt to grab me and this time I pushed him. He went tumbling back and fell on his butt. He looked outraged by what I did and stood up. He took something out from his back pocket. It was a knife.

"I'm gonna cut you up bad and then have my way with your dead body." He threatened me. He made a couple of swipes with his knife towards me. I don't know how but I was able to avoid his every move. That angered him more. He walked menacingly towards me, intent on killing me.

I hissed and crouched lower, waiting for his attack. A primal instinct was awaken inside me. The man stopped in midstride. He was suddenly afraid. I can taste his fear and that empowered me.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I am willing to find out. Are you?" I answered. It was the first time I heard my voice. Though it was hard with anger, it still sounded like chimes to me. A melody, a melody of death.

He went for the attack, aiming at my neck but I was faster. In a blink of an eye I had him pinned in my arms. I couldn't control it anymore. I forced his head to one side, exposing his neck.

And then I bit him.

The blood was warm and sweet. Sweeter than I could imagine. The man was thrashing around trying to get loose, but I can feel that I am getting stronger with each drop of blood that I take from him. I held on to him until his movements became weak and then there was none at all.

I flipped his body away when I have drained him of all his blood. The filthy man was dead at my feet. Suddenly I came to my senses. What have I done? I wiped my mouth and blood was smeared at the back of my hand. I was horrified at what I have done. I stepped away from the corpse. It was staring at me in its death.

A cry came out from my lips. I stumbled back to the dumpster and huddled there, all the while my eyes never leaving the dead man.

It was strange, the hunger lessened after I drank the man's blood. Does that mean I must feed off people to quench this thirst? What kind of a monster am I? I turned to look up as I saw the sun beginning to rise. I can't stay here longer. Somebody might come and I don't want this to happen again. I slowly crawled towards the corpse. Although he was a mean son of a gun, he didn't deserve what I did to him. I kept saying I'm sorry to the lifeless man. I checked his pockets; maybe there is something I could use.

Great I am not just a murderer but a thief as well.

I found several dollars in his front pocket. I took that. I added a few more apologies to the man. The sun shone down on us and I closed my eyes as I felt its warmth. When I opened them, I was once again struck speechless at what I saw.

My skin was shimmering like diamonds were imbedded in them. I was fascinated at this and at the same time more worried than I was before. So I am not a ghost. What am I then, an alien?

The streets were starting to get filled with people. I hurried up with my inspection of the dead man's clothes. I found a few more coins and other knick knacks that are of no use to me. After that I picked up the man. He was not that heavy, I didn't have a hard time carrying him over to the dumpster and then placing him inside. I closed his eyes with my hand and with a final I'm sorry, I shut the lid.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

That first time at the alley never completely left my mind. It haunted me as I wandered around Jackson, Mississippi. After that incident, I hid in an unused warehouse until the sun went down. Whatever I am, it was clear to me that I cannot step out into the sunlight. Night was safe for me.

When the sun has set, I crept out of my hiding place. I was still on guard against any unlucky person who could cross my way. I used my senses to the fullest. I don't want another death be placed on my conscience. If I am some sort of monster, I know I still have some feelings in me. Human feelings.

I walked with a purpose this time. First, I need a change of clothing. After the drunk mentioned the word loony bin, I studied myself more clearly while I was hiding in that warehouse. I was wearing dirty hospital robes. Or I think that's what I am wearing. And upon closer inspection, I could barely read out the name printed on the robe. It made me feel so exasperated. I have to find out the name of this place. It might hold a key as to who I am.

It was full dark now. Less people were on the streets. I spotted a house across from the alley where I was hiding. It had some clothes hanging on the clothesline. I looked around to check if there were any people around. I also used my other senses to double check. When all was clear, I crossed the street and was inside the house perimeter in a matter of seconds.

I picked a blouse and a skirt from the line. I also managed to get some under things which were hanging nearby. I quickly shed off my dirty robe and changed. Further lurking found me a pair of slippers. Good thing the skirt reached the floor. I guess the owner was a lot taller than me.

I placed the dirty robe under my arm and exited the yard slowly. When I was at the street, I felt it was safe for me to walk along it and not travel from alley to alley. As long as I won't get too close to another person, I'll be okay.

With the few bills I have with me, thanks to that drunk (may God bless his soul); I may be able to pass off as a normal person. If I could only control my thirst.

Are there others like me? Or am I the only freak of nature? I walked down the deserted street, lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't particularly hungry. The man filled me up nice. I shuddered at that.

How many more lives do I need to take in order to quench my thirst? Or have I already claimed more lives than I could count? If only I could remember. Aside from my name, I know nothing about me and that is frustrating. I want to know what kind of monster I am or if I have always been a monster. Do I have a family somewhere? And if I do, is my being a monster the reason why I am alone now? So many questions filled my mind. But the trouble is, I don't have an answer to any of them.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly stopped. And like somebody was flashing pictures in front of me, I began to see images. It was blurry at first, but then it became clearer and clearer.

I saw a girl with her back to me who was in some sort of danger. She was stepping away from several men who were stalking her and finally were able to corner her in some deserted street. I can see if not feel her fear.

And as fast as it came, the vision was gone. I grabbed a nearby light post and I sagged against it. What was that? Where did that come from? Are those visions? What is happening to me? I swear I think I am hyperventilating now.

If they were indeed visions...was it from my past or is it a view of my future? The girl sort of looks familiar to me.

I continued walking, not knowing where I am headed for. I walked and walked and finally I stopped. I stared at the place where my feet took me. It was the same house where I woke up that fateful night. Curious as to why I ended up here, I crept a little bit closer. I heard the familiar voice of the man who lived in the house. I can also hear the woman's although hers was shaky like she was crying. There were other voices too. Two men and another woman. The men were police officers.

"Where could Clarissa be?" the woman wailed.

"Don't fret, darling, we'll find her." The man comforted her.

"Are you sure Mr. Dawson that the child did not run away?" asked one of the police officers.

That angered the man. "She did not run away! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

That made Clarissa's mother cry more. I felt pity for them. Here they were looking for a missing child while I was looking for a missing family. My family.

It was the young girl who saw me that night. I remember her. Then it came to me that the girl I saw in my vision could have been the missing child. I felt a sudden drive to start looking.

I don't know why but I felt bound to help them find the missing child. But I just shrugged off that errant thought. I made my decision then, I moved away from the house. Once I was out of the house's vicinity, I closed my eyes and prayed that my senses won't fail me.

I could smell some lingering scent of the girl. She was headed west probably two or three hours ago. I headed for that direction and since no one was around, I was able to move a bit faster than normal.

I searched for about half an hour when I came to a very familiar place. It was the street in my vision! I became frantic in my haste to find her. Then I heard their voices. They were telling her what they plan to do with her.

Clarissa's cry, pressed me on. I crept to an empty alley. There I was able to see them; there were four of those men. Two in front of the child and two behind her. I honestly don't know what I am supposed to do but I guess I'll have to go with my instinct. And that is bad.

When one of the men lunged for the frightened girl, I made my move. Moving as fast as I can, I approached the man and broke his neck. Then I went for the other man behind Clarissa. I broke his damn neck too. The two men were surprised and frightened at what they saw. They started to turn and make a run for it but I was already blocking their escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" I sweetly asked them. I never gave them the chance to reply, I attacked. I broke the leg of one and threw the other against a wall. I heard their bones crunch. I smelled the scent of death. The man with the broken legs was crawling away from me. I walked over him and held onto his shoulders and then I bit.

Once the blood touched my lips, the frenzy began. I paid no attention to his scream or to the scream of the little girl watching us. I drank and drank until there was no more. After I was done, I threw the corpse down and faced the girl.

She took a step back and stared at me with frightened eyes. Her eyes seem to awaken me from the frenzy. I snapped out of it.

"Oh Clarissa, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you." I tried to convince the child.

I was surprised by her answer. "I know. I was looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I carried the sleeping child all the way back to her house. The lights were still on but apparently only her parents were inside. I woke her gently and then deposited Clarissa to her feet near the gate.

"Don't tell anyone about me ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, I promise not to tell. But will you come up to my room later, Alice?" she said. I am not too keen on that. But I was full, maybe it would be safe for me to talk to her later. I nodded in response to her request.

She smiled at me and then hopped to her front door. I have to smile at her innocence.

I watched from the shadows as her tearful mom hugged her while she was shouting for her husband to come. Clarissa's father dropped down to his knees at the sight of his daughter. He then hugged her too. They took her to her room.

I don't know why but I was overwhelmed by what I was seeing. It made the longing inside me intensify. Almost making me cry from the hurt I didn't expect to feel. I waited until I heard them say good night to the child. When her parents left her room, Clarissa ran to the window and opened it.

"Alice?" she whispered. It was enough for me to show myself and then jump up to her window. Once I was inside her room, she closed her window and pulled the curtains down.

Clarissa sat on the carpeted floor and motioned me to sit beside her. I was uncomfortable. I have a feeling that I haven't done this in a long, long time. I sat beside her while she watched me curiously.

"Clarissa, it's not safe for me to be here with you." I started.

"I know, Alice. But you won't hurt me." She said. I know I am some sort of a monster who takes lives away but with her words I found comfort. I believe her.

She stood up and went to her bed. She crawled underneath it and came out later with a small journal in her hand. She sat back down and placed the journal on my lap.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"He left it for you."

"Who did?"

"Your maker." I was astounded by that revelation. How could a young girl know of this? Does she know others like me? I quickly flipped through the pages of the old journal. So eager to finally learn who I am. But first I have to clarify something with Clarissa.

"How did you get this? How did you know my maker?"

"I met him at the hospital where my parents often take me when I have one of those attacks." She explained, "He was a lonely man. Not that old, not that young. He used to give me sweets whenever I see him. Mostly it was during the late afternoon when the sun was setting. He knew I was sick, but he did not laugh or scorn at me like the others. He liked me and I liked him. He even tells me stories of worlds so ancient; books don't have records of them. And then he talked about you."

I was staring intently at the child. She holds the key to my past. I held my breath in anticipation.

"He said that you were the sweetest thing he saw but they were causing you pain. He felt somehow connected to you that's why he protected you while you were there."

"Where?" I asked her softly.

"He didn't say. All he said was he needs to keep you safe. And then one night he knocked at my window. He was carrying you. He asked me if he could hide you in the basement until it was safe. I thought you were dead but he said he had to do what he did in order to save you. I helped him get you down there and then he made me promise not to go back down until he comes back. He never did come back." Clarissa was sad about the fate of her unnamed friend.

"What is he, Clarissa? Do you know what he did to me?" I was scared of her answer for it may be the answer as to what I am.

Clarissa looked at me with strange eyes. She was looking at me but she was not seeing me. She uttered a single word.

"Vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

So I am a vampire. I don't know if I should be glad or not. At least I am not a ghost or an alien. I have read the old vampire's journal. Unfortunately my maker's name was not indicated. He did not even mention the name of the place where he found me. All he wrote about was how lonely he was, his life through the centuries that he has roamed the Earth and he wrote about the times he spent with me.

Even that was a dead end because he did not mention any specific place, a family name to go with my first name and how my situation was. It was more frustrating. Now I know what I am but I still don't know who I am.

I continued to see Clarissa during the nights. It has become a ritual between us. She can't go to sleep without me singing her a lullaby that she taught me. During cloudy days, she was able to accompany me to the nearby park. There I learned that I am able to feed off from animals. But I still sometimes slip, but I have learned to control. Not to kill. With her encouragement and love, I slowly felt less and less of a monster. At first I was repulsed by the red colour of my eyes, but as time passed and I learned to feed off from animals, it slowly turned to a golden colour.

The visions kept on coming and coming as the days passed. Sometimes I see people but their faces were blank. I don't know if they are like me but I felt that someday I will meet these faceless individuals. But there is a particular vision that kept on reoccurring. I can tell he was a man. He had the bearing of a warrior, a fighter. But I can't see the vision well. Maybe time would help make the vision clear.

Clarissa was often taken by her parents to the hospital. Her attacks were becoming more frequent and violent. She would be gone for days and then return looking weak and tired. She would hold my hand at night while she drifts off to sleep. I felt sorry for my little friend.

One cloudy afternoon, I was walking downtown (yes, I have adjusted to being around normal people again but I was still overly cautious), I was planning to buy a gift for Clarissa (for her 12th birthday) which I plan to give her in one of my visits. I can't believe that it has been almost three years now since I woke up. Now I feel closer to being a human even though I still have no idea who I am.

I have some money now. Thanks to my "gift", I was able to make some money out of it. Of course I have to do it through another person.

I learned so many things about being a vampire. First, I can control another person. I can make them do my bidding. Like buying lottery tickets for me and with the help of my visions, I'd win them. I also know what I can do physically. I am strong and fast. I can do almost anything!

I entered a doll shop and bought Clarissa a beautiful porcelain doll. It reminded me of her. I visited other shops too. I found out that I have a thing for shopping. I love to buy things and since I have the money, I can afford my little hobby.

I was leaving a dress shop when I bumped into a man. He was tall. He was wearing those glasses that were tinted and a hat that covered most of his face. I tried to see past those glasses but I can't. It was becoming a fashion nowadays. I reminded myself to get one for myself and for my friend.

The man bowed at me. I can't see his eyes but I felt a sudden urge to hiss. I controlled myself from giving away my secret. But there is something about this man that was wrong. Deadly wrong.

Without another word I swept past him. His scent was different. I stopped when it registered. He was another vampire! I turned to look back but he was no longer there. I was frightened.

I hastened my pace but still tried to look normal. I had to get to Clarissa. I felt that I was being watched but every time I look back, no one was there. When I was sure that it was safe for me to come up to her room, I quietly slid through her window. Clarissa was waiting for me. She was weak from one of those sessions. She looked frail as she lay on her bed.

"Alice." My name came out a whisper. I smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I have something for you."

I gave her the wrapped gift and helped her sit. She eagerly tore the wrapping and she squealed in delight at the gift.

"Oh, Alice, I love it!" She hugged me with all her might. I returned the hug but I was careful not to use much pressure.

"I think I'll name her Isabel." She said as she placed the doll next to her. "So tell me, have you seen any of the visions yet? The one with the family and the one with the man? Know anything new?" she was excited. I had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, the faces are slowly becoming clearer. I can see that the group or family is like me. They are all vampires. But they don't kill people. Let's see there's a blond man named Carlisle and he has his wife Esme. There is this big guy Emmett who seems to be the joker type. And then Rosalie, she is beautiful. And Edward, he is a bit on the dull side but good looking like the rest of them. I think they are somewhere up north."

"What about the Blond guy?" she was in awe at my story. If I could blush, I would probably be doing it now.

"Well his name is Jasper and he is from the south. A vampire just like me and he is a bit lost right now. I saw me waiting for him in some diner at Philadelphia." I sighed. I heard Clarissa sigh with me.

"Do you think he is the one?" she asked slyly.

"Oh, stop that...you're making me blush!" we giggled together. After the laughter died down, I held her hand and said with all honesty, "Yes, I feel he is the one."

"Then go find him." She said.

"I can't do that! I can't leave you. You know my visions are subjective, they change."

"Tell me, Alice, would you prefer that he stays a vision or are you going to do something about it? You may be immortal but it so happens that the love of your life can only pass through once, no matter how many lifetimes you may have. Don't let him get away." She said.

I had to think about that over. "When did you become so wise?" I joked.

Clarissa snorted instead. Then she became serious. "Promise me one thing, Alice."

"What is it, imp?" I said affectionately.

"Promise me that you will look for them. For him." She said that with gravity it scared me. "Promise me, Alice!"

"Ok, I promise. Now get some sleep." I sang her lullaby and watched as her eyes drifted off in sleep. But before she totally succumbed to it, I heard her whisper "I love you, Alice."

It never occurred to me then that I would become attached to another being. A human even. Clarissa meant so much to me; I can't bear the thought of leaving her even if I had to look for those people in my vision. I kissed her goodnight and slowly went out her window.

I headed for the house that I rented, a couple of blocks down. It was a quiet evening. I was near my apartment when a vision suddenly materialized. I saw Clarissa sleeping in her bed, a shadow coming closer and then she let out a frightened scream. The face of her attacker was blurred.

I was never that scared in my entire life. I ran as fast as I could back to her house, not minding that someone might see me. It took me about a minute to get to her house. A feeling of dread swept over me.

I went straight for her bedroom. I stifled a scream at the sight I saw. Clarissa was lying in bed. She was pale and lifeless. My dearest friend is dead. A single bite on her wrist showed me that a vampire had done this to her. Anger raged inside me. Pure unadulterated hatred for the creature that did this.

A quick check showed me that her parents suffered the same fate. I was suddenly weak, the anger draining away from me and pain was taking over. I returned to her room and cried silent tears over her body. Even in death, Clarissa was holding onto the doll that I gave her a few minutes ago. I took Isabel and hugged her. Nothing can compare to this pain. I heard sirens coming near, somebody must have heard them screaming and called the police. With one final kiss, I bade farewell to my friend.

A couple of days later, I was standing behind a big maple tree as I watched the funeral of the only person who loved me. I was numb from the pain. The weather was like mocking me. It was sunny while inside I felt that a storm was raging in me, total darkness. I was lost again. I hugged Isabel close to me as we watched Clarissa's coffin as it was lowered to the ground.

I can't follow you, Clarissa. Maybe someday I will. Goodbye, my little friend.


	6. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

It was a rainy afternoon in Philadelphia. I have been going to this diner for weeks now. I know the waitress looks at me funny because I always arrive on the same hour, sit on the same stool by the counter, order the same drink and always seems to wait for someone.

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks of waiting, not knowing if what I saw would come true. But as I doubt my ability, my heart tells me different. Ok, granted that the heart thing maybe a little bit off.

You see I don't have a beating heart anymore.

My name is Alice. I am a vampire.

I am here waiting for someone. I have a feeling that this would be that day.

And I was right. There he was. He entered the half-empty diner, out of the rain. I could see that his eyes were dark. He was a vampire like me.

I hopped off the stool from which I have sat for weeks waiting for this day. I walked directly to him. He was instantly on alert. He knew I was also a vampire. I smiled at him and I felt something I thought was buried along with Clarissa.

I felt love.

I stopped in front of him and said, "You kept me waiting a long time."

He ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." A true Southern gentleman.

I held out my hand and he took it at once. Both of us not really understanding what is happening between us. I was actually relieved too. I thought that he wouldn't show up.

We sat at a booth at the back of the diner and I told him of my vision. Of the family that I saw repeatedly. I know their name now. The Cullens. I also knew that Jasper and I will join them and we would finally have a family to belong to. I told Jasper all I know about them, their lifestyle, their names and even some of their quirks. I kept my voice optimistic. We both need it.

After I told him about the Cullens, we left the diner. We didn't mind that we were getting wet from the rain. His hand was in mine and I felt safe, protected. I laughed and he joined me. He twirled me around as we danced in the rain.

"By the way my name is Alice." I said

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He answered in a voice that will be with me forever. We both knew that a bright future was there for us. Hope. Family. Love.

I glanced up at jasper and smiled as I said, "Let's go find them. I want to annoy the living daylights out of Edward."


End file.
